To Thaw A Thalmor
by Daedric Scribe
Summary: On the eve of the battle with Alduin, the female dragonborn decides to take a chance with someone she's thought about for a long time. But will Thalmor Ambassador Elenwen remember her for the diplomatic disaster? Lesbian storyAdults only. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Decision

**Thawing a Thalmor  
** By Daedric Scribe

 _Chapter One: The decision_

Eris Wulfgar was finally glad to be alone away from the roaring cheers and the flickering candlelights. She'd toasted the damn Ulfric Stormcloak 15 times, drinking enough ale to stagger an ordinary Nord. But her was no ordinary Nord. She was the Dragonborn. And in seven days time, she would carry her sword against the evil dragon Alduin.

She closed the door of her small room in the Candlehearth Inn.

"Four days," she said aloud to the strange bed covered in a bear skin. "In four days I will rest my head in Sovngarde forever."

Suddenly, tears welled in her brown eyes. She was too young to think of Sovngarde. She had enough coin from thieving and mercenary work that she could live in the lap of luxury for the rest of her long days. She could find women to lie with, men to drink with and more trade caravans to rob.

She slammed the tankard down on the rickety table. It tipped from the uneven legs. The ale splashed up to soak her fancy tunic that she was wearing. And the tears still poured from her eyes. The scars on her hands were not those of a 24-year-old woman. They were those of a 42-year-old soldier.

"Scars plenty," she slurred.

There was a knock at her door. She opened to reveal a gorgeous, short dark elf covered in nothing but the pelt of a snow bear.

"Nina!" Eris said in surprise.

Nina searched the woman's face and ended in a pout. "You don't look happy to see me, Eris. Sleeps-on-Shield paid good money to send me to you."

Eris grimaced slightly, making Nina narrow her eyes. "Is someone already here?" Though she was a slight elf, she barreled past the Dragonborn, who was a head taller than her. "Is that filthy Barbayne here—for free!"

Nina whirled around the room. She threw the open the doors of the tall wardrobe, expecting to find her chief rival for Windhelm's affections there.

Meanwhile, Eris dropped her head, failing to move from her spot at the door. The last two words echoed in her head: for free... for free… "Scars aplenty," she said in a raspy voice. "But no tenderness that coin does not buy."

Nina snapped to the Dragonborn. "What did you say?"

The warning siren in her fuzzy brain went off, but Eris was still too encumbered by the ale to hear it. "I said I want tenderness that I don't have to buy."

"Tenderness? You want fucking tenderness?"

When Eris did not respond to twisting of her features and the fire in her voice, Nina picked up a wooden plate and gestured menacingly at the woman. "Even wives aren't free, you stupid milk drinker!"

"Adrienne and Ulfberth are happy."

Nina stopped mid throw and furrowed her brow. "Who the hell are Adrienne and Ulfberth?"

"Adrienne taught me about smithing in Whiterun. They are happy."

Nina growled and tossed the wooden plate. It spun like a top, arcing its flight toward Eris' red hair. Its rounded corner found her temple.

Eris slammed her eyes closed and rubbed her head. "Why did you do that, Nina?"

"Because!" she growled. "Because happiness doesn't find you, s'wit! You find it!"

Eris froze for a second with the thought. "I find happiness?"

"Do you think I'd have a house of my own in Morrowind?"

"Yes, I believe—"

"You're wrong! I'd have a house with a husband. I'd have children suckling my breast till they were stretched socks-with-rocks."

She went to her tiptoes to meet the Dragonborn's eyes. "By Boethiah, I but I left that lava pit! Here I am today with my own hearth inside my own four walls. And I have enough self-respect to go tell Sleeps-on-Shield that he can forget about this lousy job. And I'll throw his damn money in his face. So how do you like them cabbages, you sorry snow-back!"

She lifted her chin and with all the dignity she could muster half naked, Nina sauntered from the room.

Eris did not move, but listened until she could no longer hear the whore's creaking footsteps on the old wood floor. Nina was right. She glanced at the room she'd just paid good gold for and politely closed the door quietly behind her as she entered the hallway.

If she hurried, she could be in Solitude three days. Faster, if she used the thu'um for sprinting.


	2. The Plan

**Thawing a Thalmor  
** By Daedric Scribe

 _Chapter Two: The Plan_

Solitude was bustling with merchants and people with coin. Eris Wulfgar had made her fair share here fencing stolen merchandise and accepting a brotherhood contract or two. Though she grew up in a very small town in Eastmarch, she felt still felt at ease, knowing that everyone here was trying hustle her as much as she had tried to scam them.

She stepped into her least favorite business. The Radiant Raiment had 500 gold coins of her invested in it. The return of this investment had been well worth it, but for dealing with Endarie.

"Oh, look," the high elf said, catching sight of the dusty of traveler. "My life is complete. I've seen every sort of wretched customer today. You were the snowberry on top of it all." She raised a haughty chin and her eyes raked over Eris' clothes.

Today, she wore the uniform of the Nightingales. It was good to be protected and light on her feet while she was on the road.

"I really do not recommend an ensemble that is _all_ black," Endarie said. "Especially not with the Nord lack of pallor."

Just then, the curious Taarie her sister emerged from the other room. "Oh, sister," she said. "And here I thought you were exaggerating."

"Well, then, ladies," Eris offered. "I'm in the right place. I'm looking for clothes to wear to the Blue Palace."

Taarie's face lit up. "I have the perfect outfit."

"Oh, no, sister," Endarie said, not bothering to cover an eye roll. "I don't really think that our dear friend Eris—" Endarie forced a broad smile. "Would care to represent the Radiant Raiment before Jarl Elisif. She's much too busy doing…whatever it is the dragonborn do."

Taarie reappeared with a bright green and buttercup outfit, that she gingerly carried in her arms. "The green will bring out your eyes."

"So will a dull dagger," Endarie added snidely.

Taarie shook her head. "Now, sister. I think it's positively brilliant that the Dragonborn will present herself to the court of the next high queen in one of our pieces—" Taarie, being slightly more considerate than her sister, stopped mid-word. "You will wear this to see Elisif, won't you, Eris? If we make more coin, it means more for you."

Eris glanced at the outfit, fingering the gold trip at the cuff and neckline. "It's very beautiful," she said. "Do you think it will _fit_ me?"

"We're professionals, Eris," Endarie said. "We'll make it fit, despite your weight gain around the middle."

Eris touched her stomach and, right on cue, it growled. She hardly ever ate anything and so she took Endarie's jab as it was meant. "What I mean is…" she cleared her throat.

"For the love of the nine, spit it out!" Endarie hissed.

Eris colored slightly.

Taarie shared a look with her sister. She wrapped an arm around the Dragonborn's shoulders and gently led her to the fitting room. "We are a full service business, mistress," she said. "We will not only fit this lovely ensemble to your lithe, elegant frame, but we will ensure a total a complete makeover—"

"Starting with a bath," Endarie added from the other room.

"Don't mind my sister's tart tongue," Taarie said, leaving Eris in the middle of the room. She hastened to the door separating the parlor from the main commercial area. "When we are done, you would ready for a trip to Cyrodiil herself."

"Or Obli—"

Taarie shut the door in time to muffle Endarie's parting remarks. "Now where were we? Oh, yes. The bath."

X X X X

Taarie stepped back to behold her masterpiece. Eris Wulfgar had the green war paint scrubbed from across her face. Her flame hair was combed and styled pleasantly. The new green and gold clothing accentuated the woman's curves and lightened her face.

Endarie folded her arm across her chest. "You look like you are trying to sneak past a sellsword guarding a chest of priceless gems," she said.

The comment caught Eris by surprise. "What does that mean?"

Taarie whirled on her sister. The endless amounts of praise of the woman's natural beauty had done wonders to lighten the Dragonborn's features. In two seconds, Endarie had unraveled it all. "Well, sister?"

Endarie gestured to the woman with a hand toss. "She's hunched, I suppose. As if some weight were boring down."

"The burden of Skyrim, perhaps?" Taarie asked pointedly.

Endarie opened her mouth and closed it.

"Of the safety of every Nord and Mer in Skyrim?" Taarie gestured at the walls surrounding them. "Or of our only source of income? Do you think the Dragonborn could be burdened by that?"

Endarie seemed at a loss for words.

Taarie took a cleansing breath. "Now then, Eris," she said. "What if we pretend there is a string pulling up your head and your entire body."

"Like a marionette?"

"Yes, exactly. You are light as a feather," she said. "Try it."

Eris lifted her chin and tried to not feel the weight of Dragon at her side or the Nightingale bow at her back. Or feel the chill of a barrow infested with draugrs. Or Alduin waiting to consume her. She shivered.

Taarie touched the woman's arm and she jumped. "Eris," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just thinking about…" Eris shied away from speaking of the next quest.

Endarie's voice made the pair both jump. She'd left the odious counter that seemed to intensify her sarcasm. "Tell me, Eris," she said. "To what function are you going at the Blue Palace? Maybe we can help you."

Taarie gave her sister an approving look. It was met with a sarcastic curl of Endarie's lip as she turned her attention to the customer.

"There is no actual party, if that is what you are asking."

"I wondered myself," Taarie said. "I hadn't heard and thought perhaps my sister and I were losing favor."

"So the occasion is you want to spend 200 gold coins to wait for an audience with the Jarl of Solitude because you enjoy her sitting room and the delightful conversation of her knavish guards?"

Eris actually chuckled. "I heard the Thalmor Ambassador was in town."

"The Thalmor Ambassador—you mean Elenwen?!" 

Eris nodded, but looked away. The mere thought of the woman made her color rakishly.

Endarie turned a surprise look on Taarie. "What are the odds?"

Taarie lifted her own neatly sculpted eyebrows. "I'd say this was sorcery, except…" She turned to the Dragonborn.

"What are you two talking about?" Eris asked.

"It so happens we will be visiting our dear friend Elenwen tomorrow night in her private apartments in the Blue Palace," Taarie said.

"You know her?" Eris asked in awe.

Endarie snorted. "We know enough to blackmail her and her entire clan," she said. "We grew up together on Summerset Isle."

"I think you should come with us," Taarie added hastily before her sister could object.

"Tomorrow night?!"

For the first time in years, Eris smiled.


End file.
